


Found

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, First Time, Gentle Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Prompt Fic, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean spent his childhood honing his chasing skills by chasing after his future mate.  In the beginning it was nothing more than a game for them but now, as the age of mating approaches, it's become more than just a simple game.  His father had told him that a true hunter can track their prey without making a sound.  He realizes that maybe chasing after his future Omega was preparing him for more than just the day he would one day mate.  First though, he had to catch his Omega and prove himself a worthy Alpha.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Found". This is maybe, sort of just a smutty story, and it's kind of, sort of a sequel to one of my stories from the ABO Bingo Challenge I did last month. Bonus points to anyone that can figure out which one. I do hope you all enjoy this one. One more to go and we're done with this October challenge. It's been a fun month, that's for sure!

**Day 30~**

**Found~**

Dean raised his nose and sniffed the air.  He smelled the trees, the rich earthy soil, the tangy smell of animals nearby.  There was a nest close by with newborn rabbits ripe for the hunting, but that’s not what he was out here looking for.  No, he was out here perfecting his chasing skills, and his Omega was hiding out here.  He just had to find him. 

 

He padded over the soft moss, careful to avoid any twigs that might snap and give away his location.  He’d been at this enough years now that tracking his future mate was second nature to him, and Cas almost never knew when he was coming.  His father had told him that was how a good hunter should be; stealthy, unobserved, and their prey should not even know they were there until it was too late.  He paused again to breathe in deeply.  This time he caught something else in the air.  Turning, he moved silently across the forest floor, feeling his confidence growing as his Omega’s scent grew stronger.  Suddenly he stopped.  There was something else on the air too.  His future mate was going into heat.  That spurred him into motion again and he moved faster, still remaining silent as he followed Cas’ scent over piles of rocks, around the edge of a cliff, under a waterfall, and into the clearing where they so often liked to stop and frolic. 

 

There he was, sitting among the wildflowers dressed in a loose fitting tunic, the clothing choice of most unmated Omegas during their heats.  It slipped off one shoulder as he looked back and spotted Dean.  His skin was flushed and the closer Dean got, the stronger his scent became.

 

“Found you.”  Dean breathed out as he dropped to his knees beside him.

 

“I knew you would.”  Cas tilted his head back when Dean pressed his nose to his throat and scented him. 

 

“Why are you out here and not in the safety of the caves?  You should be with the other Omegas.”  Dean chastised.  His Omega whined and cupped his face so he could stare into his eyes.

 

“I went to the caves but your father told me to come out here.  He said you needed to give chase this final time.  It’s time for us to mate.”

 

Dean looked around, listening for any sign that they weren’t alone.  He didn’t sense any other Alphas nearby though he knew his father would be within hearing distance if he needed help.  On occasion rival packs came through the area and stole their Omegas.  No one was touching Cas though, he’d kill anyone that tried.

 

“Yeah?  Finally?”

 

“Yes, I’m so hot, Dean, I don’t want to go through anymore heats alone.”  Cas whined and reached for the edge of his tunic, hiking it up higher as he spread his legs in invitation.  Dean had been waiting for this for years, since he’d presented and first learned what being an Alpha meant.  Cas had presented two years before him as an Omega but it wasn’t until his own presentation that it really dawned on him exactly what would be expected of him as the future pack leader, and as Cas’ future mate.  Now at least, part of that was coming to fruition.  They would mate and he would claim Cas as his own.  In another few years, when his father died, he would take over the pack. 

 

He pushed Cas down in the soft grass and pushed his tunic up past his hips.  He was dressed in nothing more and the heady smell of his slick hit the air making his Alpha growl.  Dean stripped the tunic off him and then shed himself of his own clothing.  He’d never anyone except those in his immediate family naked before this moment, unless they were shifted and on the hunt, so he’d never understood the arousal his father always had for his mother, but he did now.  When it was your mate, it was different.  Cas was beautiful no matter what, but naked and eager for mating?  He now understood everything they’d been taught in their lessons.  They’d been told that when the time was right, their instincts would guide them and mating would happen naturally.  Just smelling Cas’ arousal, his heat and slick increasing with each passing moment had Dean already painfully hard. 

 

“Dean, please, it hurts…”

 

“I know, sweetheart.”  Dean gently pried his Omega’s hands off his arms and flipped him onto his stomach.  He nudged Cas’ legs further apart and looked down to see the slit tucked up behind the Omega’s heavy cock and balls.  Anatomy had been one class he hadn’t daydreamed through, and he knew exactly what he was supposed to do.  Slick glistened there and as soon as Cas presented, he slid in.

 

“Oh…”

 

He hadn’t expected the heat that surrounded him, or the mewling sounds Cas would make as he pushed in deeper.  There was a whimper and then his Omega was flinching.  Dean froze.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“There was a pinch.  It’s ok.”

 

“But it hurt.”

 

“It’s ok, Dean, don’t stop.”  Cas pushed back, urging him to keep going.

 

“You’re sure?  No one told me it would hurt you.  Is it gonna hurt every time?”

 

“No, just the first time it can hurt just a little, but it’s already gone.  You have to keep going to assure a proper mating.”  Cas was looking back over his shoulder in annoyance so Dean did as asked.  Being his first time it didn’t take long before his knot popped, locking them together.  He let his instincts guide him and he draped himself over Cas, nosing along the scent glands on his neck before extending his fangs and clamping down.  It had Cas screaming with pleasure as he came too.  He collapsed face down in the grass with Dean on top of him.

 

“Maybe we should have done this back in my cave.”  Dean groaned.

 

“First time is supposed to be done on the chase.  You caught me.”  Cas reminded him.

 

“I didn’t catch you, you were sitting in the field.”  Dean said with a chuckle. Carefully he turned them both so they were lying on their sides and he wasn’t crushing Cas.

 

“You still found me pretty quickly.  I only came out here a half hour or so ago.” 

 

Dean nuzzled against the bite mark he’d made.  He licked as much of it clean as he could before placing a kiss against it.  “How soon before your heat flares up again?  Enough time to get back to the cave?”

 

“We will have 20 minutes after your knot goes down.”  Cas replied.  Dean ran the tips of his fingers up one of his mate’s hips.  No more future mate, Cas was his, now and forever.

 

“Then we’re going back.  The grass is poking me and I have a bed for us there.  Tomorrow I’ll take you to the springs and bathe you.”

 

Cas snuggled back against him and pulled Dean’s hand down over his belly, holding it between both of his own.  “I like mating.  They taught us that it only gets better, so I’m looking forward to doing it more often.  We’re going to have pups.  Are you ready for that?”

 

“With you by my side?  Yes.”  Dean hugged him tighter.  Cas smiled.

 

“Good, because they also taught us that an Omega usually catches on the first or second heat.  So get ready.”

 

Dean grinned and spread his hand over his mate’s belly.  He was ready for everything life brought him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, November brings the 30 Day Writing Challenge, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
